


Kritzfest

by giddytf2



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Medic-cest, PWP, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddytf2/pseuds/giddytf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was unthinkable. It was a dream come true.' A Heavy/Medic-cest sex romp. (And I mean, <i>sex romp</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kritzfest

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Heavy/RED Medic/BLU Medic  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: All Team Fortress 2 characters, places, etc. belong to Valve, but the rest belongs to me!
> 
> Thank Annalaatikko and her Medic-cest SFM picture on Tumblr for the inspiration for this Heavy/Medic-cest porn fiesta. Huh. Maybe I should have named it ÜberMedicpornfest instead.

When the blindfold was removed from his eyes, Heavy’s breath left him like air out of a bellows.

“Did I not _promise_ you, mein Kuschelbär?”

A whisper in his ear, low and sultry, and he shivered in delight from it as much as he did from the luscious vision before him: BLU’s Medic sprawled on his back on a cherry wood, four-poster bed with crimson sheets, eyes shut and smiling to himself, bathing in the gold particle-sprinkled, red beam of a Kritzkrieg hanging from the canopy of the bed. And naked, save for metal spectacles, light blue gloves and knee-high, black leather boots.

It was unthinkable.

It was a dream come true.

“Doktor …” Heavy turned his head to look at his Medic, his lips parted from surprise, his eyes gleaming in the golden glow of the lit fireplace of their lavishly redecorated bedroom. “But _how_ –“

Medic’s bare finger pressed against his lips.

“ _Sshh_. Do not question. Just … _enjoy_.”

Medic was also naked save for spectacles and identical boots, and when Heavy cupped Medic’s bottom with his right hand and squeezed it, he heard a sharp, slapping noise and felt a streak of mild pain across his own backside. Ah, Medic was finally putting the latest birthday present he’d given the doctor to good use.

“Nein! No touching!” Medic said, mirroring his wicked grin, eyes heavy-lidded. “Not until I say so.”

Heavy reluctantly let go and took a step back. His cock was already so hard that it threatened to rip through his pants, _craved_ to plunge in and _plow_ the tight, welcoming depths of Medic’s lithe body. But not yet. Not until Medic said so.

“Or you hit me again vith riding crop, Doktor?” he replied, voice as gravelly and scorching as the desert outside.

Medic grinned broader as he gazed into Heavy’s eyes, as Heavy felt the leather tongue of the crop slither from his left flank to the center of his belly, then down in a straight line to his groin. His breath hitched when it halted on the apex of his prominently tented pants. His whole world shrank to that point of contact, sparking with white-hot pleasure each time Medic nudged the head of his erection, and Medic’s voice seemed so far away as the doctor murmured, “If und vhen I _vant_ to, _ja_. Now, sit.”

The instant the riding crop fell away, Heavy could breathe again. He blinked and inhaled hard, his eyes widening as Medic strutted to the bed. In the firelight, Heavy saw that Medic’s boots weren’t the regular ones, but shiny, high-heeled stiletto boots with vivid red soles, and the way Medic’s buttocks jutted out and bunched and _begged_ for his touch again was almost too much to –

No. Not yet. Not until Medic said so.

But, pozhaluysta, let it be _soon_.

“ _Sit_ , mein Liebling,” Medic said, glancing over a shoulder at him, tracing the length of the riding crop with one forefinger.

Heavy’s cock twitched within its khaki confines at the steely edge of Medic’s tone. He glanced behind himself and saw an ornate, red velvet armchair with gold inlays facing the bed, and he settled into it as a king would upon his throne, his arms propped on cushioned armrests, his legs spread in a self-assured, flaunting posture. Medic didn’t object to him unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, nor did he object to his rock-hard erection springing out of its clothed prison. Medic was on all fours on the bed now, over BLU Medic, letting the riding crop drop to the floor beside the bed. Staring at his freed erection with unabashed lust, licking his lower lip.

Heavy stroked his cock once, from root to its head crowned with a globule of pre-come, then smeared the pre-come with his thumb as a trail down the underside of his cock. Medic’s eyes followed his thumb, and when he moved his hand away and his cock bounced from the action, a soft moan drifted to his ears. It wasn’t _his_ Medic who moaned, though. It was BLU Medic who did, having turned a head of dark, sleek hair on a plump pillow to ogle his stiff cock like his Medic was.

Heavy smirked at them and spread his thighs more, scrutinizing BLU Medic now that he had the opportunity. It was impractical to do so during combat, unless he captured BLU Medic and hid from the other mercenaries, and there was also BLU’s heavy weapons guy to deal with, a hulking man almost as huge and burly as himself and had a Minigun very similar to Sasha. Here, however, in the nucleus of 2Fort, in the privacy of the secured bedroom he shared with Medic, he had all the time in the world.

BLU Medic appeared eerily similar to his Medic and was also German. The differences were very subtle, but Heavy could see them if he squinted and stared long enough. BLU Medic had less greying sideburns and fewer scars on his torso. The curl of hair over his forehead wasn’t as prominent. He also had less chest hair and thinner arms and legs, and had an … _innocence_ about him that his own doctor did not. The last aspect was perhaps simply a matter of not being acquainted with BLU Medic enough yet. Heavy didn’t know any innocents who were hired mercenaries who killed rival mercenaries on the daily basis, much less willingly and gladly jumped into a ménage à trois with them.

“Heavy …”

He raised his eyes from BLU Medic’s erection – which appeared about the same in girth and length as his Medic’s – and drank in Medic’s flushed face, Medic’s reddened, moist lips and the sensuous curve of Medic’s back. The beam from the Kritzkrieg was starting to affect Medic, and it was a beautiful sight to behold.

“ _Vatch us_ ,” Medic said, his smile roguish, a vow of the carnality to come.

Heavy stayed silent, his eyes burning with desire, stroking his own cock languidly as Medic leaned down to lick BLU Medic’s neck and cheek from collarbone to the corner of half-shut eyes, over the hinge of the spectacles. The moan of surprise BLU Medic let out at that sent even more blood flowing down to Heavy’s groin. His hand moved faster as Medic removed his and BLU Medic’s spectacles and then drew the wide-eyed man into an open-mouthed, tongue-swirling kiss, one hand gripping the back of BLU Medic’s head, the other roving across BLU Medic’s undulating back and down to a rounded rump that lifted off the bed sheets when Medic’s hand kneaded it. BLU Medic’s gloved hands were clinging onto Medic’s shoulders, as if he was fearful of falling, of being released. Heavy would have mistaken BLU Medic to be _not_ enjoying the experience if it weren’t for the wanton groans and sighs and the enthusiastic wrapping of long legs around Medic’s hips.

“Tell us vhat you vant us to do,” Medic murmured after another long, breathless kiss, and once Heavy absorbed the words, his erection hardened even more, its tip grazing his belly and marking his red t-shirt with a damp spot. Heavy had to squeeze the base of his cock and his eyes shut for a second, such was his exhilaration.

 _Bozhe moi_ , was Medic trying to _kill_ him?

He peeled his eyes open. Licked his lips and exhaled loudly. Still holding the base of his cock, he said to Medic, “Sit up. Both of you. You sit behind BLU doktor. Touch him, but do not make him come.”

“Und vhat about _me_?”

BLU Medic’s voice was a bit higher in pitch and huskier than Medic’s. Maybe lust was influencing it, but in this moment, as it was, Heavy felt it resonate through him like the beginnings of an ÜberCharge, an expansion of energy and bliss from his core.

“You,” he said to BLU Medic, his eyes narrowed. “Prepare yourself. For _us_.”

Medic grinned broadly at him for that, and he returned it as the two doctors obeyed his commands, shifting into position with elegance on the bed. By the time Medic had the other doctor’s thighs over his and splayed wide open, BLU Medic’s blush was a stark red upon pale skin from forehead to chest. Heavy was more certain now that BLU Medic’s ingenuousness was genuine, and it heightened his already elevated levels of hunger, heightened his anticipation of feeling BLU Medic’s legs wrapped around _him_ instead, of penetrating BLU Medic for the first time and watching the handsome visage contort with gratification with every _thrust_ –

Heavy grasped his throbbing erection with both hands and deliberately held his breath to calm himself. _Sshh_ , he thought to himself. Soon. _Soon_.

“Oh Gott, mehr … Ich brauche _mehr_ …”

At some point, Medic had obtained a bottle of lubricant. He was squeezing out a rivulet of the transparent solution onto BLU Medic’s cock and drawn up balls, massaging it onto enflamed skin, engorged flesh while BLU Medic had both hands between his legs, feverishly rubbing the lubricant into the inviting crevasse of his nether regions, the pads of his fingers caressing the miniscule entrance to his body again and again.

“Inside. Now,” Heavy growled, and he wasn’t sure if it was him or a particularly endowed portion of his anatomy stating the demand.

BLU Medic’s wide eyes locked with his, and then, a shudder shook BLU Medic as he pushed his right third finger inside himself, up to the second knuckle. Heavy’s eyes honed in on the erratic, stabbing motions of BLU Medic’s finger and the rippling of lean thigh muscles of both doctors, his ears on BLU Medic’s gasps and his Medic’s croons of encouragement, his nose on the intoxicating musk permeating the air. He moved his hands to the chair’s armrests. Dug his fingers into them, his breaths audible, his lips dry, _thirsting_ as Medic licked, sucked and bit the arc of BLU Medic’s bared throat and smiled oh so wickedly as he did so.

“Guter Junge ... du bist ein _guter Junge_ , bist du nicht?” Medic said against BLU Medic’s neck, and _damn_ if Medic’s lascivious tone and utterance of German didn’t strike Heavy in his chest and loins. Medic knew just how aroused he could get from hearing him speak German. Medic speaking it meant one thing.

Medic didn’t just want him to fuck BLU Medic, Medic wanted to be fucked too.

 _Hard_.

Heavy stood up and swiftly stripped his t-shirt off and hurled it to the floor. He let out a snarl of eagerness upon seeing BLU Medic fucking himself with two fingers, writhing in Medic’s embrace and crying out as Medic pinched his perked nipples and stroked his erection fast. BLU Medic was close, very close, and Heavy wanted to be _deep_ inside him when he came.

Heavy’s boots hit the floor with a reverberating thud. His pants, belt and socks slipped down noiselessly into a puddle, and he stepped out of it with nothing but his fingerless leather gloves on, his cock swelling larger, longer. Both Medics stilled and gazed at him with large eyes of wonder and longing as he approached the bed and then loomed over them.  

“Inside. _Now_ ,” Heavy growled, louder, eyes blazing, and the two doctors clambered to the head of the bed, Medic crawling on hands and knees like a cat, BLU Medic sliding backwards on his hands and stiletto heels. The mattress dipped as Heavy climbed onto it. His Medic began to fondle himself. BLU Medic’s breathing quickened.

“Oh,” BLU Medic mumbled, on his elbows as he gaped at Heavy’s prominent erection with eyes round as saucers. “ _Oh_.”

Heavy mimicked Medic’s pose earlier, on his hands and knees with BLU Medic between them, smiling down with pride at the other doctor’s candid admiration of his body. More often than not, people only saw his corpulence and mocked him for it. They didn’t see his muscularity, his toughness, his _strength_ , not until they’d had a taste of his fist in what remained of their crushed jaws. Or until he fucked them through the floor to exhaustion.

BLU Medic’s lips were just inches away from his cock.

“You have cock inside you before?” Heavy asked gently. Although BLU Medic’s excitement and familiarity with masturbation was undeniable, it was possible that he had yet to experience anal intercourse.

BLU Medic glanced up at him and shook his head, proving him right.

“Nein.” BLU Medic returned to staring at his erection, dazed. “Und … und certainly not vone like _zhat_.”

Heavy inched backwards, giving BLU Medic some space, but his smile morphed into a libidinous grin.

“You like?”

BLU Medic swallowed visibly, chewing his lower lip.

“Vill it _fit_?”

Heavy’s cock twitched again when Medic glided to BLU Medic’s side and nuzzled BLU Medic’s ear, rasping into it as he peered at Heavy from the corner of his glinting eyes, “ _Sshh_ , do not vorry, you vill feel _so_ good. You vill feel it _pierce_ you und _stretch_ you und _fill you up_ like nozhing else in zhis vorld, und even vith zhe _ache_ , you vill beg for more und _more_ , until it is _all_ you vish for.” Medic licked the ear’s rosy rim and lobe. “ _Trust_ _me_.”

BLU Medic whimpered. Slid his hands to his inner thighs and drew his knees up and apart, revealing the greased, puckered entrance to his body once more.

“ _Guter Junge_ ,” Medic said into a still blushing BLU Medic’s ear, cradling BLU Medic’s upper back with one arm, and Heavy moved between BLU Medic’s legs, gesturing to Medic for the bottle of lubricant that he liberally squeezed all over his cock. BLU Medic’s breathing was ragged now, catching in his throat as Heavy gripped his shins and the head of Heavy’s cock prodded his orifice, prodded and pushed _in_ and Heavy grunted the same time BLU Medic shouted and bucked his hips, the reclined man’s expression a blend of shock, pain and awe. Gospodi, the doctor was so _hot_ and _tight_ inside, like a furnace, clenching around him like an unyielding vise. It was almost like being inside _his_ doctor, except there was something different, something _missing_ , and he yearned to find it and satiate himself with it again.

“Atme … _atme_ …” Medic said to BLU Medic, petting BLU Medic’s hair while the other doctor did his best to follow the instruction.

Heavy used all his willpower to stay motionless, halfway inside BLU Medic, _dying_ to surge forward. BLU Medic gasped for air, once, twice, then blinked away dampness. It reminded Heavy of the first time he and Medic had made love, the first time he and Medic became one and Medic had cried out too at the very first thrust, arching hard against him, eyes welling even as that giggle Heavy adored spilled out. He had made it a night to truly remember for Medic. He would do the same for BLU’s Medic.

Heavy studied BLU Medic’s visage as he resumed pushing in, pinpointing the moment agony transformed into pleasure for BLU Medic in the sagging of the doctor’s lower jaw, the flaring of big blue eyes with enlightenment that said _yes, yes, at last_. He angled his hips higher, aiming for the spot that provoked that look and again BLU Medic bucked, back and neck bowing up, wide eyes unseeing, hands clawing at the pillow beneath his head.

Heavy smiled, his teeth glinting in the firelight and the rich beam of the Kritzkrieg.

_Oh hoh, found you!_

It was Heavy’s turn to yell when a familiar mild pain lashed his unprotected backside.

“Fick ihn!”

Medic had the riding crop in hand once more, kneeling on the side of the bed, facing them. Their ringmaster. Their lord.

“ _Fick ihn hart_!” Medic barked, both rows of teeth displayed in a grin of dark elation, and the riding crop struck Heavy another time, and again, and after a glance down at BLU Medic’s flushed, ecstasy-imbued features, Heavy withdrew till the tip of his cock remained inside. Then, he shoved in to the hilt, eliciting a strident groan from BLU Medic, a near-painful clenching of inner muscles around his erection that felt so damn _good_ , and then he was pistoning in and out of BLU Medic’s coiled body, his eyes darting between the moaning doctor’s face and his cock distending the doctor’s slick opening, grunting every time Medic whipped his backside, grinning at Medic’s euphoric laughter. From anyone else, the laughter would have been maniacal, _nefarious_. But from Medic, it was music to Heavy’s ears, a harmony in tune with his own heart, and he laughed in accompaniment, releasing BLU Medic’s shins to pin his forearms to the bed when the man attempted to fondle himself.

“Oh nein, _nein_ ,” Medic murmured to BLU Medic, leaning forward on one hand to trace BLU Medic’s jawline with the leather tongue of the riding crop. “You vill come _only_ from _us_ being inside you.”

Heavy made a low, resonant sound of passion at the last statement, the _promise_. He slowed his thrusts but maintained the depth and angle, watching the various expressions flit across BLU Medic’s visage: Confusion, for a tenth of a second. Astonishment. Apprehension, warring with thrill, the latter emerging victorious. _Need_.

“He is _ready_ , don’t you zhink so, mein Heavy?”

BLU Medic’s eyes were glazed. BLU Medic panted, his chest heaving, his cock a curve of rigid flesh on his flat stomach. He panted faster as Heavy gathered him into his arms and elevated him off the bed, rolling them over so he straddled Heavy’s hips, his head jerking up when he sank down on Heavy’s cock and drove it even deeper inside him. Heavy’s breath whooshed out through gritted teeth. He had to twist his fingers in the bed sheets to not touch BLU Medic, to just _look_ and _feel_. Medic hadn’t commanded him to touch. Oh, not yet.

The noise of more lubricant being squirted out echoed in the room.

BLU Medic trembled. His hands grabbed at Heavy’s belly.

Silence, for a minute, for a lifetime, and then Heavy heard a lapping sound, the sound of a wet tongue laving warm, delicate skin, and BLU Medic stiffened and gasped. Heavy couldn’t see what Medic was doing behind and to BLU Medic, but BLU Medic was most assuredly enjoying it. BLU Medic’s eyelids fluttered. His back arched as Medic slinked up and against his torso until his head emerged into Heavy’s view over BLU Medic’s right shoulder. Medic was sucking and nipping at BLU Medic’s skin, and he continued to do so along the crook between the other doctor’s shoulder and long neck, up that neck to a well-formed ear.

“Öffne dich zu mir,” Medic rasped into it, skimming adroit hands across the expanse of BLU Medic’s hairy chest, pressing and rubbing palms against sensitive nipples.

BLU Medic’s gloved left hand flew up to his chest to seize Medic’s, as if the stimulation was too much. He whimpered faintly and shut his eyes.

The fingers of Medic’s right hand drew five fine, ruddy lines from an obtruding nipple down a smooth flank, then vanished behind BLU Medic.

Heavy abruptly felt oiled, turgid flesh bump against his balls, sliding against them and then up, seeking entry into the hot, constricted space in which Heavy’s cock was already lodged. Heavy’s hands became fists on the bed. His lips retracted in a grimace of exaltation, his eyes narrowing when he felt the head of Medic’s erection pushing past rings of muscle, sliding along the length of his cock, causing even more delicious pressure to bear upon it.

BLU Medic’s eyes snapped open, till the whites around the irises were visible. His abdomen, arms and thighs quivered, and his mouth fell open, wider and wider the deeper Medic went.

“Oh Gott … oh Gott, oh Gott, _oh Gott_ –“

Medic didn’t wait for the other doctor to become accustomed to the new sensations. He seized BLU Medic’s hips and started thrusting, powerful movements that rocked them and produced mind-blowing friction against Heavy’s cock, ripping a resounding groan from Heavy. He had thought Medic would not fit inside as well without hurting BLU Medic, but the healing ray of the Kritzkrieg was still trained on them, and BLU Medic’s shrieks weren’t of suffering but of devastating pleasure, pleasure that made BLU Medic shove back for every thrust and clamp around their erections until Heavy was panting and seeing starbursts behind his eyelids.

“Oh Gott, oh, oh, ooohh! _OOOOHH_!”   

Heavy opened his eyes in time to see Medic biting BLU Medic’s neck, see BLU Medic’s eyes roll back in his head and body go taut like a bow string.

“OH, _OH_ , ICH KOMME! _ICH KOOOOMMEEEE_!”

Jets of thick, white come erupted from BLU Medic’s cock, splattering Heavy’s stomach and chest. Although Heavy witnessed this, he didn’t feel the come showering him for it was overwhelmed by the rhythmic spasming of BLU Medic’s inner muscles around his and Medic’s cocks, bringing him and Medic closer in a way he never imagined. As he reached up to his chest to dab the come with a forefinger, BLU Medic went limp as a ragdoll, and the insensate man would have toppled forward if Medic wasn’t already clutching him with an arm around his midriff.

Heavy groaned softly as Medic eased out of BLU Medic and then hauled the man up enough that Heavy slipped out too, still erect, still throbbing with desire. He helped Medic lay BLU Medic on the bed beside them, pleasantly surprised at Medic nuzzling the other doctor’s hair in an affectionate manner. Was it a sign that Medic considered this as more than a one-time encounter?

Whatever contemplations he had in mind fled when Medic swiftly sat astride his lap, legs sheathed in glossy leather folded up and feet planted firmly on the bed, and he drew up his own legs, using his thighs as support for Medic’s back. In this position, Heavy had a clear view of Medic’s groin, of Medic’s lubricated opening and oh, Medic was still as hard and ready as he was and _oh_ , Medic was lowering himself onto his cock now and moaning long and loud and _oh chyort_ , Medic was even tighter and _hotter_ and _there_ , there it was in Medic’s gaze at him, that missing thing for which his body, his _soul_ yearned. _Needed_.

“Doktor …” he whispered, basking in the love so apparent in Medic’s large eyes, gasping with Medic when he was fully seated inside Medic’s supple body.

Being inside BLU Medic had been very gratifying, but _this_ … this was _paradise_.

They stared into each other’s eyes as Medic raised himself till Heavy’s cock almost popped out, moving unhurriedly, prolonging the moment, the calm before the storm. Heavy’s hands wound themselves around the bed sheets again. He was desperate, _desperate_ to hold Medic in his arms, to kiss that beloved, handsome face and rub that exquisite back and nestle his face in that graceful neck and feel the soothing beat of Medic’s heart against his cheek.

But he couldn’t. Not until Medic told him otherwise. Not until then.

Medic lowered himself deliberately another time, sighing, and then, gradually, with each plunge downward onto Heavy’s cock, he went faster and faster, slamming down harder, making them both cry out whenever he grinded against Heavy’s pelvis and swiveled his hips in a figure-eight. That always rose his sexual fervor to fever pitch, and Medic _knew_ it.

Yes, Medic was desperate for his touch too.

“Berühre mich! _Bitte_!“

Medic’s voice was high and hoarse from ardor. Against the odds, it turned Heavy on even more than he already was.

“Do not … understand … German!” Heavy grunted out, smiling impishly, knowing full well what Medic beseeched of him.

Medic surprised him for the second time tonight by not putting up a fight, by throwing his upper body forward and reaching for his face and passionately caressing his cheeks, head and neck.

“Touch me, Heavy! _PLEASE_!”

Something within Heavy shattered at Medic’s imploring, unguarded tone. He lunged up and embraced Medic closely to his torso, as close as two bodies could ever be, and he flipped them over, away from the still unconscious BLU Medic so as to not crush the man. For a minute, an _eternity_ , they kissed deeply, Medic encircling Heavy’s hips with his legs, keeping Heavy inside him, and Heavy encircling Medic with his arms, clasping Medic’s head in one hand and rubbing circles on Medic’s back with the other. Medic smelled and tasted so _good_. Like sunshine upon immaculate skin. Like honey gingerbread fresh out of the oven. Like all the best things in Heavy’s world, embodied in one very special person.

Heavy got up onto his elbows, his nose touching Medic’s, and once more, they stared into each other’s eyes as Heavy thrust anew, withdrawing more and more and shoving in deeper and deeper until their skin slapped together audibly and the whole bed shook. When Medic squeezed his eyes shut and scrabbled at his back and shoulders and screamed from the sheer joy, Heavy propelled himself up onto his hands and rammed in and out of Medic as rapidly as he could, roaring his dominion, his willing _servitude_ to the man he loved more than life itself.

Medic’s orgasm was as sudden as the cutoff of all sound from his open mouth, a convulsion from toe to head that rendered his scream silent and splashed wet warmth upon Heavy’s belly.

Then, a fleeting flash of intense, red light washed over them, and Heavy joined Medic in his rapture, his vision turning scarlet, his mind fracturing into a billion, ethereal pieces. Freeing him from the captivity of his physical self, from all agony and woe for what felt like forever. It seemed to take just as long for those billion, ethereal pieces to reunite and reform into his corporeal self again, but when they did, he found himself on his back under the crimson sheets, sandwiched between the two Medics who snuggled in the safe enclosure of his brawny arms and had laid their heads on his shoulders.

It dawned on Heavy, as he gazed up at the Kritzkrieg still dangling from the canopy of the bed, that the wonderfully satisfying lassitude he felt wasn’t simply from his orgasm. He’d been ÜberCharged. As Medic was far too _preoccupied_ to press the switch on the Kritzkrieg, there was only one other person who could have done it.

“Spasibo, BLU doktor,” Heavy murmured, kissing the now slumbering man’s forehead. Heavy noted that his gloves were gone.

BLU Medic made a muffled noise, but did not awaken.

Heavy caressed Medic’s lower back underneath the sheets and smiled when Medic arched into the touch and purred. Sometimes, Medic really was like a cat. An agile, gorgeous, _dangerous_ cat.

“Is best birthday gift ever. After _you_ , of course.”

“Good answer,” Medic replied, and they chuckled soundlessly, their shoulders quavering.

After many minutes of a comfortable hush, Heavy assumed Medic had fallen asleep. However, just as he was about to shut his eyes, Medic murmured, “He vas alvays vatching us.”

Heavy turned his head to the right to glance down at BLU Medic’s relaxed face.

“He vas alvays vatching _you_ , actually. Vhen he thought no one saw,” Medic continued, stretching out his left hand to touch the curl of hair over BLU Medic’s forehead. “As you did of him.”

Heavy turned his head back to Medic, pressing his lips to Medic’s forehead.

“You are not happy about that?” he asked quietly, and Medic nipped the skin of his collarbone, causing him to squirm and smile to himself.

“Vould ve be here in _bed_ vith him if I vasn’t?”

Heavy patted the back of Medic’s head with his left hand.

“Do not vant to do anything that make you upset or sad.”

For that, Medic kissed the skin he’d nipped.

“He just … look so much like you, Doktor. You have noticed?”

“Ja, I have.” As he mapped the line of BLU Medic’s jaw with a forefinger, Medic said, “It vas easy to convince him to have sex vith us, vonce he realized I meant him no harm und zhat he vas going to be fucked by you.”

Heavy frowned slightly as he pondered on this tidbit of information. Then, hit by a revelation, he murmured, “Is because I look very much like BLU heavy weapons guy?”

Medic wriggled a bit, rearranging himself to cuddle closer to Heavy’s body and nuzzle his neck.

“I zhink so. He vould not say much, except zhat his team’s heavy weapons man is heterosexual.”

Heavy glanced at BLU Medic again, feeling a pang of sympathy for the sleeping doctor. If BLU Medic would go as far as to get involved with the enemy just for the chance of sexual intercourse with a man who resembled another man, it was evident that BLU Medic had profound emotions for this other man, and that those emotions were – and had to be – unrequited.

How lucky Heavy was, that his doctor was homosexual like him _and_ loved him in return.

While Heavy petted BLU Medic’s hair, Medic said, “Mmm, I zhink ve shall _keep_ him.”

“Da. I like.”

“Und perhaps in zhe morning, it vill be _our_ turn to _top_ you, _hmm_?”

Heavy’s eyes crinkled as he grinned.

“Da. I _like_ ,” Heavy murmured, then pressed his lips a second time to Medic’s forehead and whispered, “Ya lyublyu tebya, moi darogoi vrach.”

“Ich liebe dich, mein gieliebtes Heavy,” Medic whispered back against his neck, and Heavy’s grin softened into a tender smile.

“Kritzfest,” Heavy mumbled to himself as his eyes flickered shut and he tumbled into a restorative slumber. “Da, that is vhat I’ll call this deal. Kritzfest. Should be Kritzfest _every day_!”

 

 

**Fin**


End file.
